totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Right here at camp Wawanakwa is where our sixth season of Total Drama took place! For the first time, we brought back players from each of the three generations! Divided between the heroes and the villains, it was the start of our greatest season thus far! In honor of the previous season's, each challenge was referenced by one from the past, five per season! Owen, one of our most popular players was the first All Star to be eliminated via our newest mode of transportation, the Teleporter of Shame. Another addition to the Total Drama game was the usage of Boney Island as a means to exile one person from each team. Lindsay was the next hero to go after losing the next challenge. The villains finally lost, and sent Sugar, a somewhat subtle strategic player home. Justin was the next casualty, and became the only player to get eliminated in the same episode in a previous season. I decided that it was time to switch up the team's, sending five members from each team to the opposite, and Anne Maria and Sierra were the first to be eliminated in a double elimination. This new twist caused several things to happen that we thought were never possible, like double deals between team's. After the Vultures won for the third time in a row, Cameron was blindsided by his team despite Lightning being a threat. At the next challenge, I decided to put Samey and Noah into the game, with Samey going to the Hamsters and Noah going to the Vultures. After Max was medically evacuated because of Scarlett and Mal beating him up, Shawn was the next to go due to a few of his teammates viewing him as a threat. It was at this point that I decided to do another team switch that sent Jasmine and Alejandro to the Hamsters and Lightning to the Vultures, where he was immediately voted out after the next challenge. Jo was the next voted out after losing the challenge. Alejandro would've been gone but fortunately for him, Scarlett disguised herself as Zoey in order to convince Samey to eliminate her so that Mal could be more in control of Mike. Then the team's were merged at final 14, where they were split up by gender. The girls won the challenge which gave them a trip to Playa Del Losers where every other contestant eliminated was at. Due to Scarlett's plotting, Samey was the next to go. Duncan then tried to eliminate Mal, but unfortunately, Alejandro and Heather were the next to go due to their previous actions in past season's. Scarlett was able to save herself by playing her hidden immunity idol, and despite Duncan's plan to eliminate Mal, it was Jasmine who took the fall. Noah was the next to go, but not before Duncan revealed Mal and Scarlett's alliance. Plans to eliminate the duo was put on hold when both of them won the next challenge, and Duncan was eliminated. With a 6-2 advantage over Mal and Scarlett, the rest of the players decided to split their votes in case of another idol, but Scott decided to go against the plan and after Mal played his idol, three votes was enough to eliminate Brick. Scarlett then decided to recreate a list that Courtney made, exposing her plans for the rest of the game. She was able to convince Scott and DJ to eliminate Courtney's closest ally, Gwen. Mal and Scarlett then won the next challenge, and the sole votes which were enough to eliminate DJ. With five players remaining, Mal and Scarlett decided to act like true villains and tried to convince the others to eliminate each other. Ultimately, Mal was the one who took the fall. Last week, the final four were presented with a mountain climbing challenge where Courtney won and Scarlett was the last of the third generation to be eliminated! We're down to three, two villains, one hero! One from out original cast and two from our Revenge of The Island cast. Who will fall flat and who has what it takes to become the winner of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Inside the mess hall, the final three were inside. Dawn: "So...final three guys, isn't that great?" Courtney: "Yeah, it is great! I can smell victory when the last challenge start." Scott sniffs the air. Scott: "I don't smell anything." Courtney: "It was just an expression Scott." Dawn: "Well, since this is the final challenge. I am going to try my best." Courtney: (confessional) "Don't push your luck Little Miss Dawn. I am going to win this time. After going through a lot in the past, I'm not going to give up now!" Chris and Chef entered the mess hall. Chris: "Good morning my final trio. Looks like you finally got to the finale and have survived my greatest challenges. Now it's time to the most dangerous finale yet! Excited?" Courtney and Dawn gulped while Scott cross his arms. Scott: "Big Deal. Let me guess, we have to across a moat and climb a tower right?" Chris: "Nope. It will be an easier one for you three and everyone will play a part." Courtney: "Everyone?" Chris: "Everyone at Playa Del Losers, except the ones that cameo during this season. I haven't heard from then since yesterday!" -- Soon they were all at the coliseum where each of the other contestants were waiting in three stages. Dawn: "Why is there a majority sitting in one stage, a couple of people in another one and a couple of more in the last one?" Chris: "I had them sit in the stages to see who there rooting for, Dawn, clearly you were the favorite with 14 supporters!" Scott: "How many did we get?" Chris: "You got four, Alejandro, Duncan, Scarlett and Sugar. Courtney, you got five, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning and Max." Scott: (Confessional) "I knew it was a mistake to eliminate Scarlett!" Chef put a hat on each of the three finalists. Courtney: "Why am I wearing a chicken hat?" Chris: "To reference the first season, Scott you're a rat..." Scott: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha!" Chris: "...and Dawn, your a bird, now each of you must pick seven people each to help you in the first part of the final challenge! We'll go in alphabetical order!" Courtney: "Gwen!" Dawn: "Zoey!" Scott: "Duncan!" Courtney: "Heather!" Dawn: "Sierra!" Scott: "Alejandro!" Courtney: "Lightning!" Dawn: "Brick!" Scott: "Max!" Courtney: "Jo!" Dawn: "DJ!" Scott: "Scarlett!" Courtney: "Jasmine!" Dawn: "Cameron!" Scott: "Sugar!" Courtney: "Noah!" Dawn: "Shawn!" Scott: "Justin!" Courtney: "Anne Maria!" Dawn: "Samey!" Scott: "Owen!" Chris: "Great! As for Lindsay and Mike, they will be escorted by Chef to help out in an upcoming challenge in the Rejected Olympic Relay Race!" Then everyone got to their own finalist team for the challenge. Chris: "Okay! Now everyone is here, time for our final challenge together! You three have to get a condor egg from the high pole up there and bring it to the cliff to walk across the chasm and then the final race will begin!" Courtney: (confessional) "That's not so tough and now that I have some of my friends on my side, I'm sure I won't lose this time!" Chris: "Ready, set, GO!!!" Then Scott, Courtney and Dawn ran to the poles with their teammates behind them. Zoey: "You can do it Dawn! I know you can!" Dawn: "Thanks for the support Zoey." Courtney: "Oh no you won't!" Jo: "Come on! Let your tough girly-ness be unleashed!" Courtney growled as she ran faster. Jo: (chuckles) "Taught her well." Gwen: "No you didn't." Jo: "Zip it Gothball!" Then they arrived at the poles. Dawn: "Okay! Time to get up there..." Cameron: "I know of another way. You remember how you and the Toxic Rats got the totem pole down from the start of season four?" Brick: "Of course! They have formed a tower!" Dawn: "Then we'll have to do that, tallest on the bottom, and the shortest on top!" Courtney: "Quick, do what their doing!" Heather: (sarcastically) "Oh boy, how original!" Jo: "Do you have a better idea? I didn't think so!" Heather and Jo glared at each other. Scott: "We need to copy those two!" Justin: "Fine, but Owen goes on the bottom!" Owen: "What did I do?" Scott: "Nothing, for now at least!" Soon, everyone was helping the finalists reach the top of the pole. Dawn grabbed the egg and jumped down to the ground. Dawn: "Now we have to go to the cliff!" Scott and his group started to ran off in the direction of the cliff. Scott: (calling out) "Not unless I get there first!" Then Courtney and her group started running towards the cliff. Courtney: (calling out) "See you in the losers circle!" Samey: "Don't listen to them Dawn!" Dawn: "It's fine, I just ignore it!" Soon everyone was running towards the cliff. -- At the top of the cliff, Chris, Chef, Lindsay and Mike were waiting for the other contestants. Mike: "I don't think it was a good idea to bring me back. I don't Mal is completely defeated!" Lindsay: "Don't you mean Malcolm?" Mike: (sighs) "Sure, let's go with that!" Then the rest of the contestants came running up, nearly out of breath. Chris: "Took you three long enough!" Chef: "It's only been 20 minutes!" Scott: "Just tell us what we have to do next!" Chris: "Simple, just make it across the chasm while carrying the eggs, by walking on the planks." Scott: (smirks) "Piece of cake!" Courtney: "Don't jinx it!" Then they hear a condor call and they see a condor flying at them but they ducked in time. Then Courtney glares at Scott. Scott: (nervously) "My bad..." Chris: "Yeah, Mama Condor is ticked, still make it across, put the eggs in the nest and move on to the final race, around the island." (chuckles) Dawn: "Okay then..." Dawn took a deep breath and walked forward while Scott and Courtney looked down. Scott: (to himself) "Don't look down, Don't look down, Don't look down..." Dawn: (confessional) "I don't like holding the egg that makes the mother Condor mad but I have to so I can win this season!" Then Courtney almost lost her balance but Scott grab hold off her hand and keep her balanced. Courtney: "Whew, thanks." Scott: (blushed) "Hey, no problem..." Then the Condor flew again while Scott duck his head scared. Scott: "Wait, can our helpers assist us?" Chris: "Nope, however I will allow Mike and Lindsay to try to hinder you!" Lindsay: "How? I don't know how to hinder someone!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (chuckling) "And you all thought those doctors could get rid of me! Pathetic!" Everyone gasped. Zoey: (Confessional) "No! I'm not going to lose him get away this time!" Mal jumped into the air and onto the other side of the chasm. Brick: "Don't you have doctors on standby?" Chris: (laughing) "As if I'd pay for something so petty!" Everyone groaned. Dawn: "I want you all to stop Mal!" Shawn: "But don't you need us to help you?" Dawn: "I'll be fine, just go!" The others started to run to the bottom of the cliff in order to get across the chasm. Lindsay: "Well what am I supposed to do? Go help them?" Chris: "If you want to, be my guest!" Lindsay: (clapping her hands) "Yay!" She followed the others to where they were while Courtney and Scott were trying to get across the chasm. Sugar: "Just look down, it'll keep your mind off of everything else!" Duncan: "Uh, no, that will just make him even more nervous and fall to his death!" Owen: "I thought there were sharks at the bottom, so maybe that'll break his fall!" Duncan: "Dude, he's afraid of sharks!" Owen: "Oopsies." -- Then Mal place his foot on the board ready to shake Dawn off. Mal: "Maybe the sharks could use a nice meal and you're it!" Before he can do that, Shawn, Brick and DJ tackled Mal to the ground and they fight in a big dust cloud. But Mal jumped out of the fight and growled. Mal: "Fools!!! Thought you can beat me?!" Shawn: "We're holding you back so you can't hurt Dawn!" Brick: "And we're making sure when Mike comes back, he'll come back safely, so we won't see a creep like you again!" Mal: "I'd like to see you try!" -- Meanwhile the others watch the fight across the chasm. Gwen: "We got to stop Mal!" Heather: "Wait, shouldn't you be on Courtney's team?" Gwen: "I am, but Mal will hurt Courtney if he gets closer!" Heather: "Fine then." As Gwen went, Heather whispers something to Jo and Lightning and they agree with it. Jo: (Confessional) "As bad as I think Heather is, she does come up with some great plans!" Soon, the three of them were holding axes in their hands. Jasmine: "Uh, what are three going to do with those?" Lightning: "Kill them!" Heather: "I said we were going to kill their chances of winning, not themselves dumbbell!" Jasmine: "I won't allow that to happen, and neither will Noah and Anne Maria as well!" Noah: (shrugs) "Eh, I've learned to stay away from confrontations like this!" Jasmine turned and saw Anne Maria and Justin talking to each other. Anne Maria: "No, your hotter!" Justin: "No, your hotter!" Jasmine: (groans) "Well, I'm not going to let you kill innocent people!" The three villains started to get closer to the planks while Jasmine stood in their way. -- While the three finalists were walking along the planks, their helpers decided to watch, except for Scarlett, who was typing something onto her phone which caught DJ's attention. DJ: "What are you doing?" Scarlett: "Just a little calibrating on my phone in order to modify its functions, and all that techno mumbo jumbo you simple minded fools couldn't dream to comprehend!" DJ: "Oh, okay!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Not really!" Scott, Courtney and Dawn are almost across while ducking from the Condor swoops. Dawn: "I'm closer..." Courtney: "Don't push your luck." Scott: "Okay... Don't look down..." The finalists crawl to the edge, as Jasmine is struggling with Heather and Lightning, Jo got out and rise her ax at the board. Jo: "Enjoy diving princess!" Dawn gasped as she jump and Jo smashed the board causing it to fall, while Dawn got hold of the edge and climbed herself up. Jo: "Oh come on!" Dawn: (to Jo ticked) "You should be ashamed for doing something like that!" Jo: "Hey! It was Heather's plan, not mine!" Then Dawn walked to the nest and put her egg on it. Chris: "Dawn got an advantage for the last challenge!" Courtney: "Oh come on!" Courtney run ahead, making it across, as Scott slowly made it last.